A Knight's Story:  Flames of Love
by Mars Knight
Summary: This is the story of a Knight from the Silver Millennia that was brouth to the present to help protect Sailor Mars.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Silver Millennia:

Rei is walking through the halls of the Moon Kingdom's palace to meet up with her love, the man who was assigned to her by her father to protect her, Ryuu, in their favorite place. It was a balcony that looked out over the main garden of the palace. It was a beautiful view with the pond in the middle of all the flowers would be reflection the earth in it right now. Ryuu was a stunning looking man though. He stood at almost 6 foot tall. He was only 175 pounds but that was all he needed to be because he has a nicely toned body. As Rei turned the corner, she could see Ryuu standing at their balcony. He looked kind of nervous.

_This is weird. He is never nervous. _

That is all Rei could think of as she walked towards him. Ryuu see Rei out of the corner of his eye and turns to look at her.

_My god she is so beautiful. _

Rei was wearing her favorite red dress. It tied behind her neck to come over her shoulders into a v that ended at just the right spot showing some cleavage but not revealing to much like Minako liked to. In the back the dress came down to her lower back where her raven locks covered the rest of her back.. Rei came over to Ryuu and kissed him. Rei pulls back from the kiss after hearing some one clear there trough. She turns around to see her mother and father standing there.

"Ah… Hi Dad, Mom. Ah… Why are you guys here?"

Rei's parents smile at her.

"Ask Ryuu." That is all Rei's father says to her.

Rei turns back around to see Ryuu down on one knee. Ryuu looks up into Rei's lavender eyes, and Rei can tell what is about to happen. Tears start to from in her eyes as she hears Ryuu's words.

"Rei, I love you. I always have and always will. And I want to ask you to take my hand in marriage. Will you marry me Rei?"

Ryuu's answer did not come in words, but in a very passionate kiss. As their kissing, Ryuu starts to slide the ring on to her hand, when the world falls apart. Rei and Ryuu both feel a great pain in their hearts as Rei's parents scream. Jadeite pulls his sword out from Rei and Ryuu's bodies. His words are cold as he speaks.

"She will never be yours. If she can not be mine, then no one can have her."

With that being said, Rei's parents fall over dead. Killed by the same sword as Rei. As Rei and Ryuu lie there dieing slowly, Rei can feel Ryuu put the ring on her finger and hear him say with his last breath "I love you." That is the last thing the Rei hears in her life.

Present Day:

Rei wakes up in a cold sweat shooting straight up in bed. It was three in the morning. She looks around the room and realizes that it was all a dream. Or actually, a memory of her life in the Silver Millennia.

_But why now? And why this memory?_

She has no clue on the answers to them. All she does know is that she should get back to sleep because she has classes in the morning with the others.

Rei arrived at the university earlier then normal. She could not sleep after the dream she memory hit her last night. As usual Ami was already there. Ami waved at Rei as she approached the short blue haired girl. Usagi and Mamoru came walking up next. Usagi was hanging off of his arm like usual. The two of them really do make a cute couple. Mamoru had moved back from the states to go to the university her with the rest of us. This was the first day of class. Rei remembered that Mamoru had said his one friend from the states was going to come to this university too. He was a japanese native that had move to the state a few years back. Rei was not making a big deal out of it though. She was the only single one left out of the group. Usagi has Mamoru, Minako has Makoto, and even Ami has Hiyama. Rei just has not worried about finding some one right now.

"Hey Mamoru! You never told me that you had so many female friends."

Rei froze in place. _That voice! It can't be! No way can it be. _Rei turned to look in the direction that the voice came from. And there he was. He looked exactly how she saw him in her vision of the past. Before she know what she was doing, words came out of her mouth. Actually it was only on word, but in that one word where all the emotions of the past life that was ended too early.

"Ryuu…"

Usagi and Mamoru both look at Rei with a strange look. Usagi can tell some thing is wrong with her friend. Ryuu just looks confused but then smiles.

"Well I'm glad to see that such a beautiful woman knows my name, but I'm afraid that I do not know yours."

Rei tries to regain her composer, but fails miserably.

"I'm……..Rei…….."

Usagi grabs Rei and starts to drag her off, grabbing Ami along the way.

"Sorry, girl talk."

Once they are out of ear shot, Usagi looks at Rei. "Rei-chan what is wrong? You sounded like you where in love with him and lost him or something."

Usagi's unusual accuracy snapped Rei back out of her thoughts. When Rei spoke it was straight from the heart. "Actually, I did…….a long time ago. Back in the Silver Millennia…." She then explained the vision of the past that she had last night to the two of them. Usagi actually had nothing to say when Rei finished. Ami looked at Rei with her logical eyes and spoke "It is very possibly for it to be him Rei-chan."

Both of the other girls looked at Ami in disbelief. Ami just continues on talking.

"If he was a knight that was your protector and you love. It only makes sense to me that Queen Serenity would of sent him too if we all needed the extra protection. I would not doubt it if the rest of us have protectors."

"But why are they showing up now then?"

"I don't know that Rei."

Just then Minako and Makoto come running down the street arguing. "Damn it Minako, if you where not so damn horny we would not be running late right now!"

"Well I'm sorry Mako-chan but when you are fresh out of the shower like that I just can not help it." Minako skids to a stop and Makoto crashes into her.

"What is going on guys?" Minako takes one look are Rei and instantly knows what is wrong with Rei, being the senshi of love.

"Oh Rei-chan"

Ami looks down at her watch. "Shit!"

Every one looks at her funny cause that is very unlike her. Then they hear Mamoru shouting at them.

"Hurry up guys or we are all going to be late."

"We'll talk more about this after classes." Rei says as she picks up her things and starts to head off to class.


	2. Chapter 2: Girls will be Girls

Chapter 2: Girls will be Girls

Minako is lying in bed listening to her lover singing in the shower. Minako was the only person that knows about that little habit of Makoto's. Their relationship had started of weird. They would go out to x rated movies all the time. That was back when they where just friends. Minako had always had feelings for her taller friend. Ever since time Minako had first seen her. Minako has always been bi-sexual. She love them long legs of Makoto's. She remembered their first kiss like it was yesterday even thought it was a year ago now. Usagi had defeated Galaxia and brought every one back to life, again. Minako and Makoto went out to the movies the day after their victory. For once it was not an x rated movie. It was a romantic comedy. They where there watching the movie when Minako decided to take the chance. Minako leaned over to Makoto and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. It surprised Minako at the passion the Makoto kissed her back with. When they finally broke apart from the kiss, Makoto was a little out of breath when she spoke.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time now." All while Makoto smiles.

"So have I. I figured I would take the chance because we never know what might happen." With that Minako gets up out of her set and sits back down on Makoto's lap. Makoto automatically wrapped her arms around the petite blond. Now the two of them are never apart, except for when Makoto is in a different class then Minako. Now Minako has moved in with Makoto. She gets to sleep in her arms every night. Of course Minako convinced Makoto to sleep how Minako likes to, naked. Minako smiles at that thought. That is when Minako heard the water turn off in the shower. Minako had already taken her shower and she just didn't feel like getting dressed yet. When Makoto came walking out of the bathroom she was still a little wet. Minako smiled as she know she could not contain herself in the presence of Makoto's goddess like body. Minako stands up off the bed and walks over to her lover and kisses her. Makoto looks down at her petite lovers eyes.

"I know that look, we don't have time for that right……"

Makoto can not speak any more as Minako starts to kiss up and down her body.

Half and hour later they are running out the door. They are going to be late for class it they didn't hurry up. That is when they see the others all huddled up together. They could see that Rei had something bothering her and could tell that it had to do with love. That was one of the perks to being the senshi of love. Makoto was still yelling at Minako about needing to control herself


End file.
